Nothing Is What It Seems (ON HOLD)
by Starlight-Rebel
Summary: Simba never told Kion about Zira. Kiara never told Kion her entire past. Simba never told anyone the real reason he banished Zira & her family. Kion will never tell anyone what he will do in the future. And someone they knew didn't tell those who cared for him that he's alive. These secrets can cause harm to others. But...will these secrets remain a secret or will they be revealed?
1. Kiara's Past

_**Me: Hey, guys. I was watching the lion guard cause of my little brother and then I just came up with this. I'm only gonna do the first chapter and then when I release Miraculous: The Twins, I'll continue both stories. Okay, now that that's over, here you go.**_

* * *

 _ **Kion's POV**_

 _Why are those lions loyal to Scar?_

 _And why didn't Dad tell me about them?_

 _And how did that lion know Kiara?_

"Hey, Kion." I look up at Bunga. "You coming or what?"

"Uh, yea. I'll just need to talk to Kiara.", I respond. _It's best if I ask Kiara about that lion._

Bunga walks down the steps into the lion guard's meeting place.

"Okay. Meet up with us here later. Well, unless there's an emergency." He jumps into the cave, landing on Beste.

I smile. "Alright, Bunga."

I walk up the steps and into my cave. I see Kiara talking with Tiifu and Zuri. I take a deep breath.

 _Time to know about Zira and her family._

* * *

 _ **Kiara's POV**_

I was talking to Tiifu and Zuri when I saw Kion walking up to us. I stand up and walk to him.

"Hey, Kion. Is something wrong?", I worriedly say.

He shakes his head. "No. I just need to talk to you." He looks at Tiifu and Zuri behind me, who were talking with each other. "Alone."

I look at him and back at my friends. Best if I do what he says. I walk up to them.

"Uh, girls." They look me. "Kion and I need to talk with each other. Alone."

They stand up.

"Sure, Kiara.", Zuri says. "We'll leave you guys. Come on, Tiifu."

The two walk out the cave and to who knows where. I turn to Kion.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

Kion hesitantly walks up to me.

"I was in the outlands today because some lions took over Jasiri's watering hole."

Once he said lions, I immediately knew who he was taking about. And did he see him?

"You probably know who is it already.", Kion continues. "But, I'll tell you anyway. We met these two lions. One was a teenager. The other was a cub….around your age. He said your name, too."

I suck in some air. _Did Kion really see him? No, he couldn't. I should listen some more._

"They brought us to the warring hole where I met their mother. Her name was Zira _."_

 _Did he just say ZIRA_?

"She decided to take me their home. Turned out to be a trap and you could guess what happened." I nod. "She tells me to team up with her and that we'll rule the pride lands. I disagreed and she leaves me with her lionesses cornering me as she went to fetch her children."

 _Children?! That must mean that he saw him!_

"She came back and heard that I was still refusing. She decided to do some… things to make me agree. Lucky, the rest of the Lion Guard came and we got rid of them. But, what I don't understand is…"

 _Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ask._

"Why didn't you or Dad tell me about them? And how did that lion cub know your name? I think his name was….Kovu."

 _He really did see him. Kion saw Kovu. He saw Kovu!_ I look at Kion. _I guess it's time to tell him._

I sigh. "Well, we didn't want to get you hurt. Plus, Dad and her are sort of enemies."

Kion rolls his eyes. "Yea, I can see that."

I sigh and shake my head. "Anyway, Kovu and I….met a while back. We had fun with each other. Well, for a little while anyway."

That got Kion's attention even more. His eyes widen and he stared at me.

"Really?"

I nod. "Uh huh."

He sat down, already knowing that I was gonna tell him about it.

I sigh as I remembered the day.

"It was a few months before you were born…."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _ **Nobody's POV**_

 _At Pride Rock, a young Kiara was playing at her father's paws, gazing down over the side._

 _"Wow.", she says, amazed._

 _She giggles continuously as she comes near the edge. Simba quickly catches her and puts her where she's far from the edge._

 _"Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"_

 _Young Kiara wiggles in his grasps as Simba keeps him with her for safety._

 _"Daddy!" Kiara whines. "Let go!_

 _She giggles even more as she tries to escape. Simba eventually lets go of her._

 _"I just want you to be careful." He says._

 _Kiara looks at butterfly as it passes her. She pounces at the butterfly, only for Simba to hold her down by her tail._

 _"Kiara…are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, stepped-"_

 _"…Hurt, stepped on, or get lost.", Kiara finishes as she has memorized it from being told the same thing over and over again._

 _Simba sighs. "And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-"_

 _"At all times, I know." She continues saying The memorized phrases once more. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?"_

 _Nala and Zazu soon come. Simba exchanges a glance towards Nala._

 _"Hmm, very funny." He says._

 _Nala gently laughs. "Mind your father, Kiara."_

 _"Yes, mom." Kiara says while giggling._

 _"And stay away from the Outlands." Simba warms._

 _Zazu humps. "Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!"_

 _Simba looks at Kiara sternly. " Zazu's right….You can't turn your back on them."_

 _Kiara steps forward, curiously. "Really? How come?"_

 _Simba looks away. "Mmm….never mind. Just run along now."_

 _"But, Dad I-"_

 _"You'll understand someday. Go on."_

 _"Dad…"_

 _Simba runs a paw over her and the nudges her off. Kiara resumes giggling and runs down Pride Rock._

 _Kiara runs down the trail her father made for her as her parents talk. As Kiara walks through he tall grass, she spots a butterfly and starts chasing it. The butterfly starts flying away._

 _"Hey!" Kiara calls out. "Come back! I just wanna play!"_

 _She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack._

 _"Ahh….the mighty hunter has cornered her prey." She snarls._

 _Kiara's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands._

 _"Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there…"_

 _She hears rustling in the grass behind her. She turns and the grass spreads apart ._

 _"Ahhhhh!" She screams as Pumbaa and Timon does the same._

 _Kiara takes a step back and falls over the ledge and into a pool of water. Timon and Pumbaa rushs over to her, looking over the ledge in fear. Pumbaa gets ready to jump off._

 _"Oooh, don't worry, Kiara- Uncle Pumbaa's comin'!"_

 _Pumbaa jumps into the pool. Timon looks in fear, realizing where he landed. He looks up and starts reciting his words for Simba._

 _"Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... {he goes in-character as though talking to Simba}Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that?"_

 _Meanwhile, Pumbaa was looking for Kiara, not realizing where or what he was sitting on._

 _"Kiara? Kiara?" He calls out to her._

 _Timon looks at him, both annoyed and angry._

 _"Pumbaa! Let me define "babysitting!"_

 _Pumbaa looks under him to see Kiara, spluttering. He gasps and quickly gets off._

 _"Sorry. Now, Princess Kiara... as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!"_

 _"But…but…"_

 _"Hurt! Oh…Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a dice, did you?"_

 _"B-but-"_

 _Timon checks to make sure Kiara is intact._

 _"Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?"_

 _Timon exams her claws only for Kiara to pull them away._

 _"Timon…" Kiara complains, obviously annoyed._

 _"I had one."_

 _"Very painful." Pumbaa says._

 _"Excruciating!" Timon agrees._

 _Timon pulls out a fern branch and holds it over Kiara's head, shading her._

 _"Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun." Timon advises. Kiara swats the branch away. "Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle?"_

 _"Would someone please just listen to me?" Kiara complains._

 _Timon turns to her. "_

 _I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?"_

 _Kiara groans. "_

 _I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!"_

 _"Oh, uh…who's the other half?" Pumbaa asks._

 _"Uh…well, I, uh…um…"_

 _"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat." Timon snaps his fingers and Pumbaa lifts up a log. He pulls out of bunch of bugs. "Grubs."_

 _"The other white meat!" Pumbaa explains._

 _Timon offers Kiara a leaf full of grubs. "And so high in protein!"_

 _Kiara backs up. "Eww! Gross!"_

 _Timone pulls it back. "No?" He turns to Pumbaa. "How about you big boy?"_

 _Pumbaa sniffs them. "Aaah. Love grubs!"_

 _"Not like…"_

 _"Love!" They both say._

 _Timon tosses a bug into Pumbaa's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva._

 _Timon looks at it, disgusted. " Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!"_

 _"But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones." Pumbaa explains._

 _"Slimy? Pumbaa... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal." Timone disagrees._

 _"Slimy!"_

 _"Crunchy!."_

 _"Slimy!"_

 _"Crunchy!"_

 _"Less filling!"_

 _"Tastes good!"_

 _"Less filling!"_

 _"Tastes good!"_

 _As the two friends argue, Kiara quietly slips away and runs to the Outlands. She crosses the river with a log. She trips over a branch and tumbles into Kovu. Kovu turns around and growls._

 _"Who are you, pridelander?" He asks her._

 _Kiara doesn't responds. Instead she stays quiet and looks to the ground._

 _Kovu continues growling until, eventually, his curiosity got the best of him._

 _"What are you doing here?" He asks her._

 _"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider."_

 _"You always do what Daddy says?"_

 _Kiara glares at him. "No!"_

 _Kovu laughs. "Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha." Kovu moves away, hopping on logs across the river. "And Outsider doesn't needs anybody. I can take care of myself._

 _Kiara awed, following across the river. "Really? Cool!"_

 _Kovu looks back a Kiara and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind her with its mouth gaping._

 _"Huh….Ahhhh!"_

 _Kiara looks at him confused. She turns around and see the crocodile._

 _"Ahhhhh! Run!"_

 _The crocodile follows them and crunches its teeth behind them._

 _"This way!" Kiara advises._

 _They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle._

 _Kovu looks up at Kiara. "That was a close one."_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads. The two try to keep their balance. "Whooaah."_

 _Kiara runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, Kovu runs past her, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river._

 _"Hey!" Kiara calls out to him. "What about me?"_

 _Kovu jumps on another crocodile's head. "I'll distract them. Run!"_

 _Kovu slips off the last crocodile into the water; as he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him. As Kovu is backing away from the crocodiles, Kiara is swiping at them from her branch. She looks over to Kovu and sees the crocodiles swimming to him._

 _"Look out!"_

 _Kovu is paralyzed by fright as he sees the crocodile coming up to him with its mouth open. Suddenly ,the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by Kiara leaping on top of it. Kiara looks at Kovu while trying to fight the crocodile away._

 _"Move it!"_

 _The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal. Kiara looks at them, amazed._

 _"I did it…I did it!" She exclaims. She turns to the crocodiles and sticks her tongue out. "thhppbbts!"_

 _Kovu looks at her and the crocodiles. "Hah!"_

 _The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure. Kiara turns to Kovu. She jumps around as she talks about what happened._

 _"Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr"…." She rolls into her back, laughing. "He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head- and I bopped him good-"_

 _She jumps once more. "_

 _We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave."_

 _Kovu looks at her, sheepishly. "Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu."_

 _Kiara slides next to him and talks to him in a flirty way. "I'm Kiara."_

 _She crouches down playfully, waving her tail. She reaches out and taps him._

 _"Tag! You're it!"_

 _She jumps back, laughing. Instead of chasing, Kovu just looks at her silently. She tries again._

 _"Tag! You're it! You're it!"_

 _Kovu still doesn't responds. He looks at her, confusion in his eyes. Kiara walks up to him._

 _"Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"_

 _Kovu continues to look confused. Getting an idea, Kiara crouches down and goes back to playing his style, with bared teeth and growls. He gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself growling at Simba's leg. Simba roars, and Zira jumps out of the grass and roars back._

 _Simba glares at Zira. "Zira."_

 _Zira glares back. "Simba"_

 _Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa arrive behind Simba, with other lionesses. Zira looks at Nala and Nala looks back at Zira._

 _"Nala."_

 _"Zira."_

 _Timon points to him and Pumbaa. "Timon, Pumbaa. Great. Now that we all know each other…" Timon looks at Zira and Kovu with an angrily look. "GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!"_

 _"_ _ **Your**_ _Pride Lands?" Zira snarls, making Timon leap backwards over Pumbaa's head in fear. "These lands belong to Scar."_

 _Simba snarls. "_

 _I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub... get out!"_

 _Zira looks at Simba. "_

 _Oh... haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints... and become King!"_

 _Timon waves his paw and laughs. "Pbbb! That's not a king…that's a fuzzy maraca!"_

 _Zira growls at Timon. "Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Putlands where we have little food, less water…"_

 _"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!" Simba growls._

 _"But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh...here."_

 _Zira nudges Kovu toward Simba, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice. Kovu cowers in fear, unsure what Simba would choose._

 _Simba turns around. "Take him and get out. We're finished here."_

 _Simba picks up Kiara in his teeth. Zira walks over to Simba and looks down at a terrified Kiara._

 _Zira looks over to Simba. "Oh no, Simba…we have barely begun."_

 _She glares wickedly at Kiara, then turns and picks up Kovu in her jaws. He and Kiara watch each other dangle as they move apart. The two cubs look at each other for the last time._

 _"Bye…"_

 _"Bye…"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 _ **Kiara's POV**_

"…And that was the last time I saw him."

Kion stared at me in amazement as I finished the story.

"Wow…"

I nod. "Uh huh."

"No, wow. I can't believe that you had more excitement in you and were more adventurous than me when I was young. Seems like you were a handful more than I was."

I roll my eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself. But, yea, you're right. I was a handful."

We both laugh, but soon stop. Silence took over for a few moments.

"Why does Dad hate Kovu so much when he didn't do anything?" Said Kion, breaking it.

 _That…is actually a good question._

"Umm…I don't really know. I guess it's because his mother is Zira and because Scar chose him to follow in his paw-prints and was going to become the next king of Dad hadn't."

Kion looks up in thought. "I guess that could be it." Kion stands up. "Well, by what you said about him, he's seems like a nice guy. While I was in the Outlands, he actually wanted peace. He didn't seem that bad either."

Kion walks towards the entrance of the cave. He looks back as he does. "Maybe he'll be able to come into the pride lands one day. Who knows? He could just be the one for you."

"Kion!", I yell, embarrassed.

He quietly chuckles and walks out. Maybe he is right? Maybe Kovu will come to the Pride lands one day. If he does, hopefully Dad will accept him. At least I didn't tell Kion the entire story. It's better if he doesn't knows.

I walk towards the cave and meet up with Zuri and Tiifu to where ever their taking me. I look up at the sky as they talk.

 _One day, Kion…one day._

* * *

 _ **Me: Okay, guys. Here's the first chapter. As you know I won't continue this story until I upload a few chapters for my newest story, Miraculous: The Twins. Well, that all for now. Bye, guys.**_


	2. SORRY

_**Me: Hey, guys! And before you kill me I would just like to say something!**_

 _ **Readers: (Brings down baseball bat) We're listening...**_

 _ **Me: I'm sorry for not updating this story. I've been stuck on it for a while. So, I've decided to put it on hold for now and upload it when I've got my interest back or until at least half the story is done.**_

 _ **Readers: WHAT?! (Gets ready to hit with the bat)**_

 ** _Me: (Snaps fingers and armor appears on me) I'M SORRY! ITS JUST REALLY HARD FOR ME! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!_**

 ** _Readers: You don't have a choice!_**

 ** _Me: AGAIN, REALLY REALLY SORRY. BYE, GUYS! (Runs away with the readers behind)_**

 ** _Camera Man: This isn't going to end well...(closes camera)_**


End file.
